HMS Enterio
The Enterio was a Britannia 1 Class Battlecruiser, it had a very distinguished career. History Early years The ship was originaly a Terran Federation Starship. It was built on planet Thynome . Nileth War On the outbrake of the Second Nileth War, the Enterio was quickly put into very active use. It was put under command of Yaule Killian. Battle of Ityharn Early in the war, the ship was sent to intecept Jith forces at Ityharn. It did this but was ambushed by a Harrower . After a long and tireing battle the Enterio was assisted by a nearby Terran fleet and survived. Invasion of Exteriol It saw many other minor battles until the Invasion of Exteriol, where Enterio was crippled when all 4 of its engines where destroyed and the ship was forced to follow orbit completely, and it hit and large astroroud and was barey brought back afterwards. Repair The Enterio was repaired, and updated. The Terran Empire After the Fall of The Federation the Enterio became a Empire Ship. It was docked at Necromorphus. Infact Admiral Hemos Dickson ordered it to be scrapped and have the material used to speed the construction of the Faronhihl, this order was passed but 6 months before scrapping it was attacked. Necromorphan Seige When Rebels attacked Necromorphus the Enterio was cuptured, and was given to Admiral Spire. As his prevous vessel, the Mopusih was destroyed in battle. Rebel Warship Originaly, Enterio was just an everyday Rebel warship, it didnt take long to become a major ship however. Clash at Heros At Heros, the Enterio was ambushed by two Imperial warships. Spire undocked D Engine and as planned, its front hit one of the two attackers and it decimated the bow in a massive Pion Blast. However Enterio was then down 1 engine, so it undocked A Engine and it simply floated of, this was done to balance the propulsion of the vessel. The Enterio then fired at the last attacker and destoryed both A and B Engines . The ship hit an astroud and exploded. Rebel Flagship ]] After that battle Enterio had its engines replaced it became a flagship to the Rebels. It was the flagship of Battlefleet Defensice. At Tarson The Enterio was leading the assualt of Tarson, it was critically damaged by a Ramship however. Assault The Enterio and the rest of the Battlefleet went to the site of a battle from the Second Nileth War to get supplys, however the ship had been tracked and was attacked by Imperial Forces. They lauched a savage assault at Noss, known as the Second Battle of Noss. Most of the fighter pilots avalable on the Enterio where killed in the battle, with only Jaina, Victoria and Kandon surviving. The Brigadiers When Brigidiers came onto the Enterio, a skirmish between the crew and the Brigadiers took place, and the Brigadiers managed to cause a large leak of Xenon gas, so much Xenon entered the ships halls that about 98% of gas breathed on the ship became Xenon, causing suffocation. In the chaos the Brigs did critical damage to the engines. Destruction The Enterio flew into the atmosphere of Sephaszorah and crashed. It was wrecked well beyond repair. However the Antimatter onboard remained intack and did not explode, turning the planet into a time bomb. John Spire, Jim Farwk, Andrew Markiff, Elizabeth Harel'kül and Katie Jones managed to escape, however they where not the only survivors. Cassie Rictor, Victoria Winslo, Magnip Yolis and Maria Fitzgerald where captured by the Empire, and taken to Dinadon before being executed. Final Destruction. Years later, during the Battle of Sephaszorah, the Enterio was hit by a bomb, which raptured the Antimatter containment tanks, which destroyed the planet. Crew As Rebel Ship The Enterio, as a ship to Rebel against the Empire, was under crewed, only having about 288 hands. Often they did more then the jobs listed as a result Officers Admiral Spire -Fleet Admiral Cassie Marshal- Supporting Officer, Support Commander. Edward Kendall- Supporting Officer Elizabeth Harel'kül: Supporting Officer James Warfield- Colonial Gerald- Conscious Android Medical Staff Cassie Rictor-Naval Doctor Andrew Markiff-Naval Doctor Maria Fitzgerald-Naval Doctor Jacob Timo-Naval Doctor Gunners Haykerr Sahlhurst-Mastergunner Wictoria Lodz-Gunning Officer Lucas Homer-Gunning Officer Kimoff Takof-Gunning Officer Vladimir Faliroff-Gunning Officer Katie Jones-Gunning Officer Engineering Crew David Tunkik Magnip Yolis Jorja Harrison Maria Lalnakacia James Wolska Support Craft Crew Valiant Sqaudron Jaina Donlo-Flew Valiant 1 Josephene Marlight-Fly Valiant 2 Victoria Winslo-Flew Valiant 3 Mikey Lukenso- Flew Valiant 4 Arnold Von-Dorf- Flew Valiant 5 Manny Kara- Flew Valiant 6 Luke Garailintra-Flew Valiant 7 Nectan Squadron Guy Jib-Flew Nectan 1 Kandon Ling-Flew Nectan 2 Emma Rint-Flew Nectan 3 Marines Jim Fawrk Horus Karsoh Winchell Homeg Horeal NoxCategory:E Category:Everything Category:Starships Category:Britainnia Class Battlecruisers Category:Britannia Class Battlecruisers Category:Battlefleet Defencsice